


Lunchtime Seduction

by Antique_Rose



Category: Remilie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Remilie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antique_Rose/pseuds/Antique_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Emilie do more than dance during lunch time in his trailer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime Seduction

Bobby and Emilie were sitting down together inside Robert's trailer. A familiar song started to play on the radio he had placed on the counter. Emilie had began to dance. She had been wearing a skirt that happened to fit just right in the ass area and made it appear to be absolutely perfect. He had been staring at it since she had changed into them before lunch break and the movement of her dancing in them made him excited. He could feel he blood start to rush and his cock became hard. 

"Come on, let's dance" she said eagerly. 

Robert tried to carefully fix himself so his boner wouldn't be apparent to her. He got up from the chair and joined her. 

"I'm not the best at dancing" he said shyly.

"Don't worry you're doing just fine" Emilie said and gave him a wink to show her approval. 

The song came to an end and they both stopped dancing. Emilies hair was slightly messy but Robert thought there was something very sexy about it. 

They both stood there staring at each other and Emilie titled her head down to try and hide the fact that she was blushing. 

Robert stepped closer to her and placed his finger under her chin, lifting it up so he could kiss her. 

Emilie liked the taste of his kisses and always thought that he was an amazing kisser. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, and gestured for him to follow her with her finger. 

She rested with her back against the wall. She unbuttoned each of the buttons on her blouse and she began to slowly touch herself with her hands, running them across her breasts and working her way down to her thighs. She spread her legs apart just enough for Robert to get a glimpse of her cunt and reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. 

"Come here darling" Emilie said, licking her lips to show him she wanted him. 

Robert walked towards her and placed his hands on her thighs, slowly working his way up to her crotch. He felt her cunt and it was dripping wet, she was already ready for him. 

He wanted to tease her a bit so he played with her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion. 

"Mmmm I like that" she let out with a moan. 

The sound of her moan got him even more excited. He pulled down his pants followed by his boxers. 

He entered her, feeling the warmth of her on his cock. 

She lifted up her legs and wrapped them around his torso, and he held onto her thighs with his hands. 

He thrusted into her slowly at first to tease her, to make her want him more.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard against this wall angel?" He asked her, while running his hands up the inner side of her thighs. 

"I want you to fuck me until my pussy is throbbing with pleasure and I'm screaming your name" she said excitedly. 

"And do you know what I want for you darling?" She asked him. 

"What's that sweetheart?" He questioned. 

"I want my pussy to be the best you've ever had, I want you to imagine all your wildest dreams with me and fuck me until your cock explodes with pleasure" she said. 

He could feel her cunt was dripping wet ready for him.

He put his cock inside her as deep as he could, feeling her gasp with pleasure against his neck and he began to pound her deep and hard. 

"Mmm yes just like that darling" she said moaning. 

He began to go faster and harder, staying deep inside of her and it felt so good. 

He wanted to keep going but she put her leg down, stopping him from entering her. 

"What do you say we take this to the bed?" She said sexily and motioned with her finger for him to follow. 

"I want you to lie down on the bed" she told him. 

"I'm going to climb on top of you and ride your cock, it's my turn to be in control now darling" she said.

Robert got onto the bed, lying on his back. She began to kiss him on the neck and slowly made her way down to his cock. 

"But first..." She said and licked the tip of his cock before placing it inside of her mouth. 

She began to suck it slowly and then faster, keeping her mouth around him with just the right amount of tightness, making him moan in approval. 

"Yes my angel, just like that" he said before letting out a deep moan and tilting his head back to show that he was enjoying the way she sucked on him like she would a lollipop. 

He rested his hand on the top of her head to show her that he didn't want her to stop but she gave him one last lick and lifted her mouth off of his cock. 

"What are you doing my angel, that felt so good" he said with a hint of frustration. 

She got onto her knees and climbed on top of him, positioning his cock so he could enter her when she straddled him. 

She began to slowly rock her body back and forth, resting her hands on his chest. 

"I do like you in control" he said with a smirk on his face. 

She began to ride him a bit faster all the while touching her breasts and running her fingers through her hair. She wanted to drive him crazy. He tried to touch her breasts but she pushed his hands away. 

"Un uh, no touching allowed. It's my turn to be in control remember?" She said. 

She started to ride him faster and deeper and he began to moan loudly from the pleasure. He had liked the feeling of her being in control and him being able to lay back and watch her pleasure him. 

She arched her back and placed her hands on the lower part of her leg, angling herself so that when his cock entered her, each time it hit just the right spot. 

He could see the pleasure she was getting by the moans she was making and the look on her face, her mouth slightly open and her eyes closed. 

"Yes darling, it feels so fucking good" she said. 

She got lost in the pleasure and a part of her wanted to keep going but now she was beginning to crave his attention again. 

"Stop darling, I love this but I want to have my way with you. I want to be in control now" he said with a hunger in his eyes. 

She was relieved when he said this because she wanted nothing more than for him to show her that he wanted her. She wanted him to want her as much as she wanted him. She wanted him to crave her like she craved for him. She wanted him to lust for her like she lusted for him.

"I want you to lay on your back sweetheart" he said with a slight order to his tone. 

She liked that and she did what he said. She would obey to his every command. 

He started to kiss her lustfully on the lips, gently biting them as he did so. He then moved from her lips to her neck, putting his teeth on it gently but just enough to feel it. 

His hand was touching her breast and her nipples were already hard, a sign that she wanted him. 

He moved his mouth down to her breasts and gently sucked on both of her nipples. 

He knew she wanted him badly but he wanted her to beg for him. He wanted her to want him so badly that she would kneel and beg and plead for his cock. 

He moved his hands down to her cunt and played with her clit again before moving his mouth there to eat her out. 

He entered her with his tongue and moved it around inside her. then he played with her clit, licking it in a circular motion and then sucking on it with just the right amount of pressure for her that it would sting a bit but would give her pleasure. 

He knew she wanted his cock and he loved it. 

"Oh yes that feels just right, I want your cock so badly I can't take it anymore. I just want you to fuck me darling"

He got onto his knees and spread her legs apart, resting her legs against his hips. He scooted her closer to him so he could enter her.

"How do you want it sweetheart" he questioned her.

"Give it to me however you want darling. I want you to have your way with me. I want you to fuck me however you feel in that moment" she said.

He entered her, he loved the way she wanted him and he loved the way her pussy wanted him. 

He began to thrust slowly at first and deeper with each one. He didn't want to go slow anymore though, he wanted to give it his all and pound her until she screamed in pleasure. 

He held onto her thighs and began pounding her, and each time he entered her he could hear the sound of his cock entering her wet cunt. It turned him on, almost just as much as the sound of her moans. 

"Oh yes that feels so good...fuck me. Mmm yes" she said. 

He stopped for a moment, only so he could motion for her to bend and get onto her knees. 

He entered her once again. This time he could hear the sound of her ass hitting against him each time he pounded into her. He placed his hands on her hips, getting a slight grip so that when he entered her he could get as deep as he could. 

By this point Emilie was screaming in pleasure, Bobby's cock was hitting just the right spot and each time he entered her a wave of pleasure went through her body. 

"I'm going to come, Mmm yes darling" she said. 

Robert wanted to stop though, he loved her and he didn't want their first time having sex to end like this. He wanted to finish and collapse into her arms. 

He stopped and pulled himself out of her. 

"Darling I was almost there" she said with a touch of disappointment. 

"I know but I don't want to finish like this" he said. 

"Lay on your back sweetheart" he told her. 

Emilie lay on her back and he got on top of her, positioning himself between her legs.

He brought his lips to hers and stroked the side of her cheek with his hand. 

He entered her for the final time and pounded into her so that each time his cock entered her cunt both of them screamed in pleasure. 

His cock was hitting just the right place to Em and she was beginning to climax, she could feel herself about to explode, her cunt throbbing in pleasure. 

"Don't stop darling I'm going to come, oh my god" 

Robert could feel the pressure and warmth building up in the base of his cock. Each time he entered her it rose and he was going to explode, this moment each of them had been waiting for had arrived. And it had been perfect. 

"I'm there angel, I'm coming...mmmm" he said moaning.

They both came at almost the same moment and he collapsed onto her, resting his head against her neck. 

"That was amazing my darling" Em said. 

"It was just the same for me" Bobby said. 

The kissed and he rolled off of her. He held her in his arms and from that moment he knew there was no stopping his love for her.


End file.
